


Something Blue

by ZiraFell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Minor Spoilers for the finale, One Year Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiraFell/pseuds/ZiraFell
Summary: A different one year later for Magnus and Alec, featuring a smaller, bluer warlock.





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Not canon. I really wanted Max to be in the finale, but since he wasn't, I made a version where he was. I also wanted more about Helen and Aline, so there's a little in here.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Magnus tossed his appointment book in their air and was about to step forward to kiss his husband, when a loud cry sounded through the loft.

Magnus sighed fondly and gave Alec a pointed look.

"Honestly, it's like he knows when you get home." He teased.

Alec rolled his eyes and gave Magnus a quick kiss before they both made their way down the hall.

Their son, Max, was holding onto the bars of his crib with tears streaming down his blue face. He bounced and held his arms up as soon as he saw Alec, demanding to be held. Their kitten, Chairman Meow, slunk out from his spot under the crib as they entered.

"Daddy!" Max whined.

Alec leaned into the crib and picked him up, settling the 10 month old on his hip and pressing a kiss into his hair.

"Hey Blueberry, aren't you supposed to be sleeping? Papa must have put you down a few hours ago."

"Papa." Max mimicked, patting a hand on Alec's arm to make him turn towards Magnus.

Magnus smiled and swooped in, pressing a kiss to his cheek and making him giggle before he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"That's a big yawn, little man. Back to bed. You're not old enough to stay up all night partying yet." Magnus chuckled.

Alec tried to place Max back into his crib, but Max whined and clung to him.

"No! Daddy!"

Alec rubbed his back and started swaying gently. Max grumbled but eventually laid his head down on Alec's shoulder. Magnus stepped closer and started humming the lullaby they'd sung to get him to sleep every night since he'd been found on the steps of the New York Institute, and the same one Magnus' mother had sung to him as a child.

Max stubbornly fought sleep, but his eyelids drooped and his thumb made its way into his mouth. 

As soon as they were sure he wouldn't wake up again, Alec gently laid him in his crib and they tiptoed out of the room. When they were back out in the living room, Alec sighed and collapsed on the couch, pulling Magnus down with him. Chairman Meow made his way to the couch next to them, curling up near their feet.

Magnus relaxed into him and kicked his feet up, snapping his fingers to remove their shoes and changing them into more comfortable clothing.

"How was work?" Magnus asked, snuggling more firmly into Alec's side.

"Well," Alec sighed. "I did a lot of paperwork, and Luke came to visit. Apparently, Mom loves the beach. Oh, and earlier today, Aline came in. She's asked me to be her suggenes at the wedding. She said that since I'm her 'favorite gay cousin'," Magnus snorted but didn't interrupt him. "I was the best person to do it. I didn't argue that I was her only gay cousin, but I did agree to do it."

"That's nice. I can't wait for the wedding. She and Helen will be beautiful. Helen showed me her tux the other day, and it looked gorgeous. You already granted their vacation time request for the honeymoon, right?"

Alec nodded, and his fingers found their way into Magnus' hair . He ran his fingers through the strands and Magnus melted.

"Yeah, two weeks."

"Mmmm, remember when we went to that castle in Scotland on our honeymoon? I couldn't walk for two days, and we had to postpone our portal to Italy." Magnus recalled fondly as Alec blushed.

"That wasn't my fault. I told you we should have taken a break after the library, but you insisted on every room."

Magnus laughed and leaned up to give Alec a kiss.

"Whoever said it was a bad thing?" He teased. "Besides, maybe for our next anniversary, we could revisit the castle."

Alec raised an eyebrow.

"And what will we do with Max? Mom and Luke might be able to keep him for a few days, but do either of us really think we'd be ready to be away from him for that long?"

Magnus grimaced and conceded. 

"True. Alright, maybe less 'every room in the castle' and more 'enchanted castle'? We could take some time off and take Max to Disney world instead." He mused.

"I'm sure he'd like that." Alec cut himself off by yawning.

Magnus narrowed his eyes and pulled himself up.

"Come on, shadowhunter. Its sounds like it's bedtime for you, too."

Alec shook his head in denial but its effect was lessened somewhat by another yawn.

"I'm fine," He argued. "I want to spend some time with you before bed."

Magnus gave him an unimpressed look and held out his hands. Alec took them and pulled himself up.

"Honestly, I'd like to know what I did to get settled with such stubborn boys. Max gets if from you, you know. He's such a daddy's boy." He teased. 

"Oh, and you've never been stubborn a day in your life?" Alec retorted. "Says the man who literally showed up at my wedding to steal the groom."

"Well," Magnus hummed as they made their way to their bedroom. "I suppose I did steal you, didn't I? I certainly don't plan on giving you back."

Alec stepped into the bathroom and Magnus heard the water running as Alec brushed his teeth. He waited until Alec was done before brushing his own teeth, and applying a night time moisturizing cream. They curled up in bed together and Magnus snapped his fingers to turn off all lights in the house. 

"I love you." Alec whispered softly.

"I love you, too." Magnus pillowed his head on Alec's chest and waited until he felt Alec's arm wrap around him before he relaxed. 

All the tension left their bodies as they fell asleep, safe and content. Their son slept soundly in the other room. In the darkness of the apartment, Chairman Meow lurked in wait for anyone stupid enough to try and enter the apartment, ready to scratch at ankles and bite shins. 

They were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole finale left me shook. Honestly, the wedding was gorgeous. I was surprised by Lorenzo and Underhill. Also, I'm happy we have an official name for him now, but I'm so used to fics calling him Steve or Steven Underhill (because of the actor) that Andrew Underhill is going to take me a minute to get used to. Feel free to scream about your emotions in the comments as we all figure out how to live in a post-Malec Wedding world.


End file.
